It is known to provide a console such as a floor console for a vehicle interior. It is also known to provide an armrest on the floor console to facilitate comfort for vehicle occupants. It is further known to provide a storage compartment within the floor console covered by a door. It is further known to provide a latch on the door to secure the door on the floor console.
It would be advantageous to provide an improved floor console with an improved latch on an improved door to facilitate movement of the improved door between a closed position and an open position.